1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting liquid supplied from a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an ink-jet type printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a printer) which performs printing by ejecting ink accommodated in an ink cartridge onto a medium, such as a paper sheet, has been known as a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting liquid.
In such a printer, the ink cartridge is detachably mounted in a casing body. Therefore, replenishment of ink is generally carried out by replacing the ink cartridge with new one.
However, it is necessary for the ink cartridge to have a size enabling it to be accommodated in the casing body, and therefore it is difficult to increase the size of the ink cartridge. Thus, when a large quantity of printing is conducted, it is necessary to interrupt the printing and perform a replacement each time the ink in the ink cartridge runs out.
In order to reduce the frequency of the replacement of an ink cartridge, a printer has been disclosed in which the replenishment of ink is conducted by injecting ink from an ink pack provided outside a casing body into an ink cartridge mounted to the casing body, via an ink tube (see JP-A-2009-202346, for example).
Incidentally, when an injection port for ink is provided on the ink cartridge, there is a possibility that ink may evaporate through the injection port or dust may enter through the injection port. Therefore, it is preferable that the opening size thereof be set as small as possible. However, if the opening size of the injection port is small, it is difficult to inject ink therethrough. Thus, there is a problem in that a leakage of ink may be caused at the time of injection. In addition, when ink leaks out with the injection of ink, for example at the time of attaching/detaching an ink tube, there is a possibility that the leaked ink may scatter around and contaminate the surrounding area.
Such a problem is not limited to a printer in which ink is injected into an ink cartridge via an ink tube but is generally common to a liquid ejecting apparatus equipped with a liquid container having an injection port for liquid.